A plurality of application programs (hereinafter, referred to as APP) can run on a physical computer. Management programs for managing APPS have been prepared. Vendors of APPS (ISV (Independent Software Vendor) for example) provide a cooperative module for the management program. The cooperative module is a program generally referred to as “plug-in” or “adapter” with a function of converting an operation for an APP into an operation for a platform, and other functions. Here, “platform” refers to one or more components required for running the APP, and may be, for example, a logical volume storing an image of the APP, a storage apparatus providing the logical volume, and the like. For example, PTL 1 is known as a technique related to the management of an object (for example, a table) and the logical volume.